fiolee : babysitting
by KelseyT
Summary: this shortish story about fionna and marshall lee ( fiolee ) babysitting. i really need some pointers, and some tips. it would be so great of you to give advice. thanks! ( i might add later on. idk)


It was a calm, relaxing day in Aaa, and Fionna had absolutely nothing to do that particular weekend. Cake was spending it with LM and there weren't really any monsters to fight at the moment. So in her spare time she had been asked to babysit. Yay. Just how she wanted to spend her weekend, Babysitting the gumdrop children. Fionna let out a sigh as she slung her green backpack over her shoulder and started to make her way to the candy-kingdom.

~~Marshall's P.O.V~~  
I was floating over to see Fionna, I couldn't really stop thinking about her for some reason and the feelings were making me feel sick to my stomach, so I figured maybe if I saw her it would help. Psh, I don't know.  
I caught her just as she was walking out the door.

~~no ones P.O.V~~  
"Fiiiiioooonnnaaaaaaa~~~" marshall gently sang from behind her. Fionna jumped a little and quickly spun around.  
" Holy math! Marshall, you scared me you butt!" She turned around and kept walking, marshall floated next to her with a proud, goofy smile on his face.  
"So, were you headed blondie?" Fionna let out a small grumble as she heard the name he so commonly called her.  
"I'm headed to the candy kingdom to babysit the gumdrop kids. Your going to have to occupy yourself today." She said it trying to sound sarcastic as can be. Marshall let out another chuckle.  
"Or I could just babysit with you." Surprised Fionna looked over to marshall who was now cooly floating on his back.  
"That would actually be pretty algebraic of you dude." She was now happy she wouldn't be bored the whole afternoon.  
"Cool, I guess we're babysitting together then." He was kinda glad even though he would be babysitting, at least he would get to spend some more time with Fionna.  
The two reached the candy kingdom and walked to the gumdrop house.  
"Oh thank you fionna for babysitting!" Said . her and mr. Gumdrop were leaving the house so fast that they didn't even notice that marshall lee was there.  
"The children are in the living-room playing! Bye!" And with that she shut the door leaving Fionna and Marshall in the house.  
Marshall turned from the door and floated over to the little gumdrop girl. He sat on the floor next to her were she was building with blocks, completely ignoring him at the moment.  
"Hey, watcha building?" He kindly spoke. His tone soft. Fionna couldn't help but smile, marshall was so cute when he was like this.  
"I'm building a tower!" She looked over excitedly, "you wanna help?!"  
"Sure." He said picking up a few blocks. There was also a little gumdrop boy who sat by the tv. A few hours later they all sat on the ground watching the television.  
The gumdrop girl jumped up and grabbed everyone's attention.  
"Let's play house!" She demanded. Fionna and Marshall exchanged looks and agreed. "Ok, Fionna, you can be the mommy, Marshall lee, you can be the daddy, I can be the big sister and my little brother can be the baby!" Marshall smiled.  
"Alright, 'honey' I'm off to work" he said to fionna, giving her a kiss on cheek and walked out into the kitchen, trying his best to hold back the laughter. Fionna blushed crazy red. She went over to the gumdrop boy and occupied him. A few minutes later marshall floated back into the living room with his arms spread out wide.  
"Dadddyyyy!" Said the little gumdrop boy. Marshall gave the most devious smile towards Fionna and with arms still open he slowly floated over to Fionna.  
"Can I get a sloppy kiss and hug from my wifey?" Fionna blushed and slowly took a few steps back untill marshall quickly zoomed up to her and grabbed her in a tight embrace, and pulling her down on the couch, snuggling her and tightly wrapping strong arms around her waist. Fionna let out a little grumble, "Marshall." She let out a quiet warning tone, but Marshall ignored it, she couldn't hurt him in front of the kids. It's not like she didn't like it, she actually liked it when marshall held her but she couldn't let him find out.  
After a long night of dodging kisses from marshall and playing pretend house, the kids fell asleep. A little latter the gumdrop parents came. They thanked Fionna. Fionna and marshall started on the way back.  
"You look sleepy." Marshall said looking over to Fionna.  
"Mmmmm-hhhmm" she sad rubbing a eye. Before she had time to react Marshall scooped her up. She smiled and snuggled into the vampires chest.  
By the time they reached the treehouse Fionna was fast asleep in Marshall's arms. He floated through the window and gently laid her in her bed.  
"See you tomorrow bunny." He laid a kiss on here warm cheek and floated out.

**...**

**so yah thats my story. i love fiolee, i think fiolee is a great couple. Please leave a comment, i really need some advice or some pointers. Thanksss!**


End file.
